Ally
Here can you join an ally or create a new one. If you already became a member of an ally you see: Homepage: At homepage can you see how many ally funds the ally got and how many you need to upgrade it. You can also take a look in the ally rankings, upgrade the ally if possible and share ally funds to all members, so they get more ally coins. Upgrade your ally to get more ninja coins and ninja contribution from missions and to buy more things in the exchange shop. Member: Leader and debuty commander can see the application list for new members and everyone can see total contributions of all members. Tipp for leaders: Write down everyones contribution and kick out inactive members. Mission: Can be done daily. Get ninja coins and ninja contribution. Mission content: * Level up cards 0/1 on 1 day * Use 0/100 energy on 1 day * Search 0/5 ninjusts scroll * Use the wheel 0/2 on 1 day * Use 0/10 vitality on 1 day * Win the arena 0/1 on 1 day * ATK demonic 0/8 * 0/5 treasure battles Exchange Shop: Buy stuff from your army coins like trinket, art plans to upgrade your trinkets, gems and character shards/cards. Buyable character cards: Heavy and Light Buyable character shards: Yamato, Lazy and Hope Upgrade your ally to unlock new characters, art plans and gems. Party: # Ally members can join a party once a day to restore Energy Pints and earn Army funds. # Each table calculates the rewardsaccording to how many people join. # At all tables but table 1, players VIP3 and over can invite friends, earning more prizes for everyone. Treasury: Exchange yout army coins into gems and character cards. Tipps: # Don't buy Ally Gem Bags, because you get enough gems from Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. # Buy Ally Card Bags, because you get often purple cards. # Buy Ally Card Bag III as often as possible, because there is a possibility to draw tier 2 cards (all 30 draws you'll draw 5-8 tier 2 cards). Pillage: Gameplay Explanation: Initiating Plunder Battles: The Ally Commanders and Debuty Commander can setting the defense formation and search for targets on the Ally page. After confirming a target, tap to start the Ally Battle. Ally Battle Process: # The attacking players attack the defending players of the stronghold. Each attacking player has one chance to attack per Ally battle. Get Ally Cntribution, Ally Coins, and Diamonds by defeating the stronghold. # During an Ally Battle, all members can attack the defensive players' stronghold. Defeat the stronghold's defending players to occupy the stronghold. # If the stronghold has no defending players, the attacking side will directly win and get regular rewards. Conditions for Victory: # Defeat all enemy strongholds during the Ally Battle for a big win. # Defeat at least half of the enemy strongholds during Plunder Battles for a small win. Victory Rewards: # Get all resources that can be plundered from a big victory. # Get half the resources that can be plundered from a small victory. Boss: The Ally Commanders and Debuty Commander can start the boss once in two days. All members can attack them. Get rewards even for a loose. Those rewards are up to 1000 coins and contribution. Also apply for a reward (ninjutsu scrolls and gems). Tipp: attack always with a low team, or play x3 instead of auto. On this way more members can attack and more members will get 1000 army coins.